


extra cheese, please

by bwee



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pizza AU, i think, idk no one is suffering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-24 01:22:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7487841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bwee/pseuds/bwee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>seungcheol needs to get his shit together</p>
            </blockquote>





	extra cheese, please

**Author's Note:**

> okay i know the capitalization is all over the place and i'm sorry. i was too lazy to fix any of it honestly

**boo:** thicc thighs make the pizza dough rise

**cheol:** pls don't ever say this to me again

**boo:** how could i pass up the opportunity

**cheol:** very easily i'd imagine

**boo:** i'm just trying to congratulate you on the new job. do u wanna bring ur thicc thighs and some pizza over to my house tonight?

**cheol:** netflix and chill?

**boo:** can u maybe chill?

**cheol:** stop I didn't mean it like that. we can watch voltron

**boo:** what's voltron?

**cheol:** :/

**cheol:** why do I speak to you?

**boo:** bc you love me and i'm the cutest person on this planet (꒡ꜙ꒡)

**cheol:** Read 5:24pm

**boo:** …

**boo:** bring me pizza, don't let me starve to death. we can watch your nerd show

**cheol:** I get done at 7

**boo:** so you're coming?

**cheol:** obviously

**boo:** ♡.♡

 

seungcheol arrives at seungkwan's house, pizza in hand, at exactly 7:24. When seungkwan opens the door he shoves the pizza into his arms. "Nice to see you, i'm sweaty and smell like pizza and need to use your shower."

"Uh... hi. Yeah, okay. Do you have clothes?" seungkwan blinks at him.

"just give me a pair of your sweatpants."

"No shirt?" seungcheol smirks and flexes at his friend, leading to an exaggerated eyeroll from seungkwan. "wouldn't want to stretch them out. I know how much you care about your clothes." seungkwan scoffs but ushers seungcheol upstairs and into his bathroom with a pair of sweats nonetheless.

seungcheol steps into the shower, hot water hitting his sore muscles and making him hiss. he uses seungkwan's (coconut) shampoo and massages his head lightly. when he spots the strawberry body wash he almost laughs. if he didn't know exactly what seungkwan smelled like he'd think his friend pushed him into his mother's bathroom by mistake.

Fifteen minutes later, seungcheol walks in through the open door of seungkwan's room, toweling at his dripping hair. seungkwan glances up from his phone and seungcheol thinks he sees him give him a once over. seungkwan clears his throat and returns his gaze to his cellphone.

"the pants are a little small," he comments "sorry. It's laundry day." seungcheol cracks a smile and laughs.

"maybe it's just my thicc thighs?"

"Shut the hell up," seungkwan sqwauks. He puts his phone down and gestures towards his laptop screen. "How did you even find out about this show?" seungkwan tilts his head, looking up at seungcheol.

"jihoon told me he had a date night with soonyoung where they just binge watched the whole thing. said i should check it out," seungcheol shrugs. he finishes drying his hair and drapes the towel over his shoulders. he catches seungkwan side-eyeing him. "What?"

"so, we're doing something our friends did as a date? with each other? while your shirtless in my room?"

"Uh," seungcheol can feel his cheeks heating up "I guess I... didn't think of it like that." seungcheol stares at the floor before hearing seungkwan erupt in laughter.

"i'm just messing with you," the smile on seungkwan's face doesn't seem quite right, but seungcheol can't quite figure out why that is so he shrugs it off. "sit down before the pizza gets any colder."

the bed dips under seungcheol's weight as he takes a seat next to, but at a respectable distance away from, seungkwan. seungkwan opens the pizza box and takes the first slice, seungcheol's stomach is doing flips and he doesn't think it's a wise choice to try to eat anything, but he picks a piece up at seungkwan's questioning glance.

"Let's start this nerd date show," seungkwan says, pressing play on his laptop, and seungcheol chokes on his pizza.

 

**cheol:** DUDE, voltron is so good

**jihoon:** you needed to tell me this at 3am?

**cheol:** it's only 2:40 and you're always awake

**cheol:** anyway, seungkwan's really mad about the ending

**jihoon:** you watched it with seungkwan?

**cheol:** yeah

**jihoon:** ;)))))

**cheol:** why are you like this

**jihoon:** listen. all i'm saying is that soonyoung was so upset about the ending i had to fuck him into the ground to get him to shut up about it

**cheol:** god dude tmi. also i'm not fucking seungkwan

**jihoon:** you like him

**cheol:** yeah? liking someone does not equate to... that. consent is an important part of sex lee jihoon. **jihoon:** i'm literally rolling my eyes

**cheol:** at consent? wtf man

**jihoon:** at the fact that you think he wouldn't give consent dumbass

**cheol:** ????

 

"Who are you texting?" seungkwan yawns, trying to look over seungcheol's shoulder. seungcheol has never jabbed the home button faster.

"no one," he turns his phone on vibrate and puts it on the nightstand next to him. "you're sleepy," he smiles warmly at seungkwan.

"It's like, 3am," seungkwan closes his laptop and gets up to place it on his desk. "You're staying over I assume?" seungcheol nods and seungkwan flicks the light switch off before getting back in bed. "Night cheol."

"Sweet dreams kwannie," seungcheol wants to reach over and pull seungkwan into him, he turns so that their backs are facing each other instead.

 

* * *

 

The next morning, seungcheol wakes up with an uncomfortable weight on his chest. When he blinks his eyes open and adjusts to the morning light, he sees that seungkwan is snuggled into him, arms wrapped around his bare torso. His heart starts hammering and he hopes it doesn't wake him up. He glances at the clock on seungkwan's desk, it's 9:16.

He waits a few minutes for his heart rate to go back to normal and then decides it's time to get up. “kwannie,” he shakes seunkwan's shoulders lightly “seungkwan, it's time to get up.” seungkwan groans and shakes his head, mumbles something about a few more minutes. Seungcheol breathes out a laugh. “it's almost 9:30 dude, I have to go home.”

seungkwan opens his eyes and seungcheol feels his body stiffen before he let's go and rolls over to stretch on his side of the bed. “sorry,” he mumbles sleepily “guess I got cold last night.”

“It's fine,” seungcheol grabs his phone and swings his legs over the side of the bed. “I have to go home, I told jihoon I'd meet him later so I have to grab breakfast and get ready,” he lies easily. Seungkwan nods.

“See you,” seungkwan yawned “don't forget your clothes.”

“Yeah, see you,” Seungcheol scoops his clothes off seungkwan's floor and heads out to his car.

 

Seungcheol strolls into Jihoon's family's ice cream shop a little after lunch time. Jihoon is wearing his customer service smile but drops it immediately upon seeing seungcheol's face.

“what brings you here?” jihoon asks casually. seungcheol leans on the counter and puts on his thousand-watt smile.

“What?” he starts “I can't just want to see my best friend?” jihoon quirks an eyebrow up in annoyance. seungcheol rolls his eyes but concedes “yeah okay, i like seungkwan so much i think i'm going to lose my mind soon.”

jihoon grimaces “Just tell him already you fucking imbecile.”

“I can't just tell him!” seungcheol puffs.

“you really can,” jihoon rubs at his temples, like seungcheol's love life is giving him a headache. “listen, you work at a pizza shop, seungkwan loves pizza. Work with that.”

“how am I supposed to work with that?” seungcheol demands.

“god, do I have to do everything for you? Get the kid one of those heart pizzas and ask him out. I'm tired of listening to you.” seungcheol chews on his bottom lip and thinks about it.

“I don't think we make those...” he mutters.

“You know you're boss though, don't you? Isn't he friends with your mom or something?” seungcheol nods “Okay, so just ask him to do you a favor.”

“Yeah,” seungcheol smiles “Yeah, okay. Thanks Ji, what would I do without you?”

“what would anyone do without me honestly?” jihoon shrugs, a smug grin on his face. “now get out of my store.”

 

* * *

 

So here seungcheol is, three days later on his only day off, walking up to seungkwan's door with a pizza he hopes passes for a heart in a box with the worst pizza pick-up line he could come up with written on it. He hopes seungkwan appreciates cheese humour.

 

**cheol:** i'm outside your house. i brought pizza

**boo:** ᕕ༼✿•̀︿•́༽ᕗ i'm omw

 

Seungcheol takes a deep breath and opens the pizza box. He hears the door opening and almost can't bear to look. He watches as seungkwan takes in the sight of seungcheol and the pizza box, sees him mouth “i know this is cheesy, but will you accept my heart?” and he holds his breath. Seungkwan blinks a few times before laughing harder than seungcheol has ever heard him laugh before.

So seungkwan is nearly doubled over laughing and seungcheol is just standing in his doorway, feeling like an idiot with his pizza puns and his feelings. he briefly thinks he's going to have to kick jihoon's ass for talking him into this.

he starts closing the pizza box and is ready to turn around and drop off the face of the earth for a few days when seungkwan sputters out "sorry, sorry. but uh," he breaks out into another fit of giggles "is that supposed to be a _heart_?" seungcheol looks at the lump of vaguely heart-shaped pizza in the box.

"the cook did his best..." seungcheol didn't expect his voice to sound so tight, he's scared he might start crying from embarrassment. "listen, i'm telling you i like you could you maybe respond to that before i fucking die on your doorstep."

seungkwan takes the pizza box from seungcheol's hands and places it on the ground. then he puts both his hands on seungcheol's shoulders and leans up, kissing him. seungcheol's eyes go wide and his heart is beating so hard he thinks he might be having a heart attack. seungkwan pulls back, cheeks tinted pink and a wide smile on his face.

"you realize this means we have to eat pizza for all our anniversary's right? Since you asked me out like this?" seungkwan says, a little breathy. it takes seungcheol's brain a few seconds to catch up and realize what seungkwan is saying. seungcheol pulls him in for a tight hug and kisses the top of his head.

"we can have whatever you want kwannie. anything to make my _boyfriend_ happy," seungcheol says the word like it's the best thing he's ever heard. He pulls back from seungkwan just enough to kiss him again.

 


End file.
